smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:MarioFan2009/CROSS-ING OVER Shorts, A Masked Breakdown 2 Scripts and Drafts
This is for RH’s upcoming CROSS-ING OVER Short, "A Masked Breakdown 2" featuring Mystery Bastard. This is an archive to remember what scenes were given. _______________________ First draft _______________________ Inside of Durr Burger, Maguro is seen talking to Animatronic MarioFan2009, Geoffrey and Sylvester. Maguro: So, what did you guys do that made you become “evil”? Sylvester: Well, I tried to eat a yellow bird named Tweety. Geoffrey: Ever since the shut down of Toys R Us, I went on a serial killing rampage and lost my sanity. Animatronic MarioFan2009: I used to be a animatronic for the SML Wiki Headquarters. However, when this mysterious security guard named Cop 5 came to work at nighttime, me and my friends attacked him. My friends are currently dead, but I escaped the headquarters knowing their true intentions. Maguro: Dang! What a downer.. Sylvester: True. Inside the kitchen, Mystery Bastard is seen holding a butcher knife. Mystery Bastard: Time for my favorite meal of the day. Sliced tuna.. Mystery Bastard aims his butcher knife at Maguro. However, the back door is heard opening. Mystery Bastard: S***! I better hide before my cover is blown! Mystery Bastard hides in the oven. An employee appears. Employee: Time to get that steak finished! The employee opens the oven and puts a tray filled with a piece of steak in it. Mystery Bastard is seen inside with a confused look as the oven is closed. The employee then turns on the oven before leaving. As the oven heats up, a scream is heard as Mystery Bastard tries to get out of the oven. Mystery Bastard: (voice) HELP! SOMEBODY! HOT HOT HOOOT!!!! Banging is heard as Mystery Bastard’s scream gets even more louder. Eventually, he busts out of the oven all red and runs around screaming in pain. Mystery Bastard jumps out of a nearby window, breaking it in the process. Outside, Maguro, Sylvester, Geoffrey and Animatronic MarioFan2009 hear the noise. Maguro: Did you guys hear that? Sylvester: Yeah! Sounded like a window breaking! Geoffrey: Hopefully, those workers back there are doing ok! Animatronic MarioFan2009: True! Maguro’s phone rings and she answers it. Maguro: Hi, Tako! Tako: (voice) Hey, Maguro! Where are you? Maguro: At the Durr Burger! Why? Tako: (voice) I was wondering when you are coming back? Maguro: I’ll be there soon enough! Tako: (voice) Ok! See you later! Maguro hangs up. Maguro: Well, I have to go back to my home. See you later! Sylvester: Ok! Geoffrey: Bye! Maguro leaves. On the rooftop of the Durr Burger, Mystery Bastard is seen aiming his rifle at Maguro. Mystery Bastard: Sleep tight, tuna- Suddenly, Mystery Bastard steps on a banana peel, causing him to fall off the roof and land inside the back of a truck labelled “Sharp Metal Scrap”. Mystery Bastard is heard shouting as the sounds of metal and scrapping is heard. ______________________ Second draft ______________________ At the park, Rose and Daisy are seen with the Sushi Pack. Rose: Let me get this straight, you are living pieces of seafood that can talk? Tako: Yep! Daisy: Man! Just when I thought things not being pixelated around here wasn’t enough! Wasabi: Mustard! (True!) Maguro: You get used to it after a while! Nearby, Mystery Bastard is seen near a slide aiming a semi-automatic shotgun at Maguro. Mystery Bastard: Got you now, you little fish! Meanwhile. Buckaroo is seen drinking from a Kool-Aid juice box while talking to Manny. Buckaroo: So, what did you think about "A New World Order!"? Manny: It was awesome! I can’t believe RH managed to do 40 chapters for that story! Buckaroo: True! Things just got completely out of hand when Mr. Mac Hairy Chin became mayor! Manny and Buckaroo laugh. Manny: I know, right? The battles were also great! Buckaroo: Yeah! Buckaroo shakes his juice box realizing it is empty. He then looks around for a trash bin, but to no luck. Buckaroo: Well, since there isn’t any trash bins around here, I got a different way of disposing my junk! Buckaroo takes out a firework, hooks the juice box, puts the firework on a crossbow and fires it in midair. Manny: Cool! Buckaroo: True! It is the only way I can get rid of trash when I can’t find anything to dispose of it! Meanwhile. The firework is seen heading towards the park and lands in Mystery Bastard’s hands. Mystery Bastard: What the- The firework explodes as Mystery Bastard screams. Maguro: What was that? Ikura: Sounded like a firework explosion! Kani: Well, if they are setting fireworks off, we should go and check it out! Rose: Ok! The Sushi Pack, Rose and Daisy leave. Mystery Bastard comes out from some nearby smoke and is seen with half of his suit destroyed. Mystery Bastard: “sigh” I’ll get her eventually.. Mystery Bastard’s phone rings and he screams when he sees the Big Bad General calling him. Mystery Bastard: S***! It’s the general! I better answer! Mystery Bastard answers his phone. Mystery Bastard: (nervously) H-hello? Big Bad General: (voice) Mystery Bastard, I have my plans set up in motion! It will be about time when I get some new recruits for my army! Mystery Bastard: Ok! Big Bad General: (voice) Also, did you kill the Sushi Pack yet? Mystery Bastard: Not yet! Big Bad General: (voice) WHAT?! You better have them killed soon or you are toast! Mystery Bastard: On it! Mystery Bastard hangs up. Mystery Bastard: Just my luck.. Mystery Bastard leaves. _____________________ Third draft _____________________ At an amusement park, Mystery Bastard is seen walking inside. Mystery Bastard: Getting through the security was tough enough for me. Now, I just have to find those pieces of seafood and be done with this job once and for all! Breather then appears. Breather: Hey, Mystery Bastard! Mystery Bastard: Hey, Breather! How are you doing? Breather: Not good, actually. Mystery Bastard: Why is that? Breather: Recently, my plans were flogged by this black tentacled demon known as Jeffygeist. After I betrayed him, he defeated me and my identity was leaked. Mystery Bastard: Oh. Sorry to hear that. But why are you still wearing your Breather outfit then? Breather: I thought I just remain like this just in case! (To the readers) It’s actually just to avoid spoilers. (To Mystery Bastard) Anyways, what are you doing? Mystery Bastard: Well, not good as well, because I am having a hard time killing the Sushi Pack. My client, the Big Bad General called in on me and has my life on the line if I don’t do my job! Breather: Dang! Maybe I can help! Mystery Bastard: You can? Breather: Sure! Just follow me. Breather and Mystery Bastard leave. The Sushi Pack are seen at a nearby Ferris wheel. Tako: Man, this ride sure looks scary! Ikura: True! I am also afraid of heights! Kani: Agreed! I’m not taking any chances! A man is seen nearby. Man: Hurry hurry hurry! Step right up! Take a ride on Pensacola’s biggest Ferris wheel! Step right up! Hurry hurry! The Sushi Pack then appear. Maguro: Sorry. We are not here for rides. Man: Are you sure? It has a very “spectacular” vibe to it! You should give it a try! Tako: Hang on, we got to go see some things. The Sushi Pack enter the Ferris wheel ride. The man then takes off his suit, revealing Mystery Bastard underneath. Mystery Bastard: Suckers. Later. The Sushi Pack are seen entering the Ferris wheel. Breather then closes the restraint on the seat. Breather: Hope you get a dizzy feeling to it! “Laughs” Wasabi: “laughs” Mustard! (Thanks!) As the ride is about to start, Maguro reconsiders. Maguro: Ok, I think I have changed my mind. I want to leave. Tako: Yeah, me too. The Sushi Pack take off their restraint and begin leaving. Mystery Bastard sees this. Mystery Bastard: What?! Kani: Sorry, sir. Maybe we can come later! Mystery Bastard: No! You paid for the Ferris wheel, you get on the Ferris wheel! Mystery Bastard then shoves the Sushi Pack back to the seat. Mystery Bastard: And no refunds! Mystery Bastard laughs as Breather appears. Mystery Bastard: Yes! My plan is going to be a success! We will just speed up the Ferris wheel and it will kill those dumb sushis in the process! Breather: Yeah! Maguro: Um, can we use the bathroom real fast? Mystery Bastard: “sigh” Fine! But be quick! Ikura: Thanks! The Sushi Pack leave. Mystery Bastard then puts his hand next to the Ferris wheel. Mystery Bastard: “irritated” Great.. one good plan down the drain! Breather: I know, right? Mystery Bastard: Speaking of which, thinking about it now, I really want to get on the Ferris wheel while I wait! Mystery Bastard then gets inside the seat and puts the restraint on him. Breather: Wait for me! Breather gets inside the seat. The Ferris wheel then starts moving. Mystery Bastard: So, are you excited for "The Dream Crystals" two-parter? Breather: I sure am! I can’t wait to see Dreamcaster get his powers back! Mystery Bastard: True! Also can’t wait for the "A Huge War Rises Up" two-parter since it will have me in it! The ride then suddenly starts to speed up. Mystery Bastard: Hold on a second.. what’s going on? Mystery Bastard looks down and to his terror, sees the Sushi Pack controlling the lever. Mystery Bastard: HEY! WHAT THE?! Maguro: Hope you enjoy your ride! Tako: Yeah! Tako then pulls the lever to high speed as the Ferris wheel starts spinning rapidly. Mystery Bastard and Breather are heard screaming in horror as the Ferris wheel gets faster. Mystery Bastard: Breather, get me my lunch. Because I think I am about to loose it! “gags” Suddenly, the Ferris wheel breaks off from it’s stationary place and starts to spin around throughout the whole entire amusement park. Mystery Bastard and Breather scream as the Ferris wheel crashes into numerous gates and other rides. Azaz and AsphaltianOof are seen eating cotton candy, but then scream when they see the Ferris wheel rolling towards them. The two run off as multiple benches and a circus is destroyed while people are heard screaming and shouting for their lives. Mystery Bastard: STOP! MAKE IT STOP! The Ferris wheel then heads out of the amusement park. Meanwhile, Lifty and Shifty are seen loading bags into a van. Lifty: About time we robbed the jewelry shop! Shifty: Now, we just got to get this back to our dimension and we will be rich! The ground then starts to shake. Lifty: The f***? Lifty and Shifty scream as they see the Ferris wheel rolling towards them. The two try to run, but are crushed by the Ferris wheel and reduced to a bloody mess with body parts and eyeballs. The Ferris wheel then goes underneath a bridge as Mystery Bastard ducks to avoid being hit in the face. Breather tries to get underneath, but screams as the bridge shreds his shirt off revealing his bare body underneath. Breather looks at this and shouts much to his terror. Breather: OH, THE HUMILIATION OF IT! HOW DEGRADING! CAN THIS GET ANY WORSE?! The Ferris wheel then crashes into a large building as screaming can be heard in the background. The Ferris wheel passes through the building as glass and pieces of debris are covered on it. Eventually, the Ferris wheel lands into a lake and halts to a stop. Mystery Bastard and Breather try to exit out of the wheel, but it explodes sending them flying in midair. Mystery Bastard and Breather then land on the sidewalk as they get up. Mystery Bastard: Note to self: NEVER EVER GO ON ANOTHER FERRIS WHEEL RIDE! Breather: Those damn sushis just destroyed my suit like that! How can this even get any worse?! Mystery Bastard: “angered groaning” You just had to say it.. Mystery Bastard and Breather scream as pieces of the Ferris wheel land on them, crushing the two in the process. Later. At nighttime at the amusement park, the Sushi Pack are seen leaving. Maguro: Don’t you think we went a little two far on those two guys? Tako: I think we did. Kani: Half of the amusement park got destroyed! Ikura: Well, let’s hope they can repair it soon! Wasabi: Mustard! (Right!) The Sushi Pack leave. Mystery Bastard is seen in a tree aiming a crossbow at them. Mystery Bastard: You may have humiliated me long enough.. but now, you are finally mine! Zoe is seen nearby holding a rock. Zoe: I think I will throw this rock at that tree! Zoe throws the rock in the tree causing it to hit Mystery Bastard and make him fall out of the tree, plummeting to the ground. Mystery Bastard: DAMNIT!! Zoe: Sorry about that! Mystery Bastard: DANG IT, YOU! YOU JUST MESSED UP MY SHOT! Zoe: You were trying to kill the Sushi Pack? Mystery Bastard: OF COURSE I WAS! Wait. You know them? Zoe: Of course! We met during the Masked Menace invasion! Mystery Bastard points a gun at Zoe. Mystery Bastard: What do you know about them? Do you know where they go frequently? Zoe: I’m not telling you! Mystery Bastard: So be it. Mystery Bastard pulls the trigger, but Zoe immediately presses a button on her chest turning her into Black Cuervo. Black Cuervo then deflects the bullet with her claws causing it to hit Mystery Bastard in the face, knocking off his gas mask. Black Cuervo: You should have known that I have that ability! Black Cuervo then gets shocked upon seeing Mystery Bastard’s true face. Black Cuervo: Wait, you kind of resemble someone from a past event.. Mystery Bastard: DON’T LOOK AT ME! Mystery Bastard puts his gas mask back on. Mystery Bastard: (threateningly) Don’t tell anyone about this! Mystery Bastard runs off. Black Cuervo: Um. Ok? ____________________ Fourth draft ____________________ 12:45 PM, Robloxia ____________________ Inside a bar, Mystery Bastard is seen sitting on a chair, binge drinking on bloxy cola. Robloxian Bartender: Don’t you think you’ve had enough? Mystery Bastard: “To the Bartender irritated” Listen! I am in a catatonic and depressed state! Now, get me more or you will earn a spot on my hit list! Robloxian Bartender: Fine! No need to be a masked hothead! Robloxian Bartender leaves. Mystery Bastard: “mimicking the Bartender” No need to be a masked hothead.. “back to normal” Great! Just great! Not only have I failed to kill the Sushi Pack, but they have RUINED MY F****** LIFE!! Look at me now.. On a nearby TV, Goodman is seen reporting. Goodman: Breaking news, Mkay? This just came in. A photo of Mystery Bastard is seen to his left who is seen covered in mud and has half of his suit destroyed. Goodman: Recently, a gas masked person was in for a bad time when he thought it was a genius idea to take a mud puddle bath at the west side of Pensacola. Boy, he got a ton of laugh-at’s! “Laughs” Mystery Bastard is seen with a furious expression and red eyes. His eyes then turn back to blue and his expression also becomes upset. Mystery Bastard: Oh.. I need more.. Mystery Bastard sees the Robloxian Bartender coming with some bloxy cola and immediately snatches it out from his hand. Mystery Bastard: Give me that! Mystery Bastard starts to rapidly drink down the bloxy cola as he throws the can away into a nearby trash can. Robloxian Bartender: Geez! What’s gotten into you? Mystery Bastard: I’M IN A BAD MOOD, OK?! Robloxian Bartender: This is more than a bad mood.. Mystery Bastard: Neither you get me another, or I will have you hanged! Robloxian Bartender: Sorry, sir. But you’ve had enough. Robloxian Bartender then leaves. Mystery Bastard: GET BACK HERE YOU- “groans” Mystery Bastard smashes his arm on the table as he gets more unhinged. Mystery Bastard: Not only have I become a laughing matter of the face of the public, but I have also failed the general in his plan.. Mystery Bastard’s phone then rings and screams when he sees Big Bad General calling him again. Mystery Bastard: No.. not at this moment.. Mystery Bastard answers the phone. Mystery Bastard: (now more nervous) H-hello? Big Bad General: Mystery Bastard! How’s it going with getting those sushis? Mystery Bastard: Um.. (gets an idea) actually, I’m doing very good! I see them now, right in my sight.. Big Bad General: You do? Well, get them! Then, come back to my secret lair for my next plan! Mystery Bastard: It will be done. Mystery Bastard hangs up. Mystery Bastard: Humiliated by sushis, becoming the butt of jokes, failing my plans, and now, lying to my own client! I-I can’t.. Mystery Bastard then gets a cup of water. Mystery Bastard: I-I just can’t.. Mystery Bastard then gulps down the water. The Legion of Low Tide enter and sit at the booth. Titanium Chef: Maybe after we’re done, we can try to arson the Sushi Pack’s house! Uni: Yeah! Unagi: Agreed! Toro: I just hope they have lots of chips! Fugu: Hopefully, the fire kills them too! Mochi: Then, we can take over the city! Mystery Bastard is seen drinking bottles of water while sobbing under his breath. Mystery Bastard: “now sobbing” T-This is too much for me! Titanium Chef: Who is that guy over there? Uni: I don’t know. Kind of reminds of the Masked Menace. Unagi: Well, it doesn’t look like a menace. Titanium Chef and the rest of the Legion of Low Tide head to Mystery Bastard. Titanium Chef: Hi, there! Mystery Bastard: “holding his sobbing” Hi. Who are you? Titanium Chef: I’m Titanium Chef and those are my friends, Uni, Unagi, Toro, Fugu and Mochi. We form the Legion of Low Tide. Mystery Bastard: “now slightly stern” Cool! I’m called the Mystery Bastard. Fugu: Nice! Mochi: So, what are you doing here? Mystery Bastard: “now depressed again” Just drinking after I failed to kill those sushis again and now being humiliated. Toro: Did you say sushis? Mystery Bastard: Yes. Do you know them? Titanium Chef: They are actually called the Sushi Pack. They consist of Maguro, a tuna, Tako, a octopus, Wasabi, a blob of mustard, Kani, a crab and Ikura, a salmon fish. Mystery Bastard binge drinks some water. Mystery Bastard: Ok! Basically, this guy named the Big Bad General sent me out to kill them, but every attempt of mine has failed! Titanium Chef: I think it’s because you don’t have much fighting skills. Mystery Bastard: Really? Mystery Bastard continues to drink more water. He then grabs a bottle of wine and pours it in a glass. Uni: He’s right. You never faced them yourself. You just tried to get them from far away. Mochi: Basically, you need to take more measures to kill them. Mystery Bastard: “while drinking wine” That does sound like good advice! But how do I do so? Titanium Chef: Maybe we can teach you how! Also, please stop binge drinking. Mystery Bastard: Why? Unagi: You need to chill. Fugu: You won’t get anything out of life if you take it too seriously. Toro: Yeah. Like the time where I was desperate to get a Kit Kat out of a vending machine, but got my hand stuck inside! Mystery Bastard: Well, I have suffered months of this. I really REALLY need this break. Mystery Bastard finishes off the wine. Mystery Bastard: Listen. I literally have so much stress on my back right now. I have to take the lives of some sushis, or it is my life which is currently on the line that will be taken. I am currently a laughing matter of the face of the public! Not even some water will cool me down from this! Mochi: Look, we know you’re going through a lot, but you should be easy on yourself. Titanium Chef: Yeah! Mystery Bastard: Well, my life will be taken if I do not do anything. I need to take drastic measures now, or else. Uni: We can help you. Unagi: If we kill the Sushi Pack, both of which, yours and our needed achievements will be complete! Toro: And then, we can take over the city! Fugu: We can even save your life like this! Mystery Bastard: Thanks. But I need- Suddenly, Mystery Bastard screams in pain and holds his chest while grunting. Titanium Chef: The f***? Uni: Are you ok? Mystery Bastard then collapses on the ground, shouts on the top of his lungs and puts both of his hands on his chest. Unagi: Are you ok?! Fugu: What’s wrong?! Toro: I’m scared! Mystery Bastard then violently shakes around. His eyes then close as he lies on the ground dead. Mochi: OH S***! Titanium Chef: “now worried” Mystery Bastard? Mystery Bastard?! The screen cuts to black. (Note: This is NOT the ending.) ______________________ Fifth draft ______________________ Three weeks later ______________________ At a playground, Mystery Bastard is seen sitting on top of the roof looking down with his hands clinched together. On ground, Dark Tari, PLA-1137, Past Saiko, Past Buckaroo and Terrovax are seen passing by. Dark Tari: So, are you excited for AWR? Past Saiko: I sure am! Terrovax: I bet my money on Dreamcaster! The five then see Mystery Bastard on the roof. Past Buckaroo: Look! It’s the masked mud guy! Terrovax: “laughs” Man, he sure did a big slip! PLA-1137: True! Dark Tari: So humiliating for him! The five leave. Mystery Bastard: Oh.. I just got to eat.. Mystery Bastard gets a bag of chocolate chip cookies from his pocket and opens it up. However, Mystery Bastard accidentally shakes up causing all of the cookies to fall out of the bag and land on the ground. Trace and Nessie then appear and see the cookies. Nessie: Cool! We just found cookies! I think they’re peanut butter flavored! Trace: Cool! Too bad I can only eat dirt. Nessie: True. Nessie and Trace take the cookies and leave. Mystery Bastard: Hey! Those were mine! As the two ignore him, Mystery Bastard is seen with red eyes seemingly with a furious expression. However, his eyes turn yellow as tears start to drip down his mask. Mystery Bastard: Always me.. Mystery Bastard then goes back to his normal position. Denny emerges out from a nearby bush. He then sees Mystery Bastard on the roof. Denny: Man. He kind of reminds me of my old Masked Menace self. Denny then hides back into the bush and disappears. Meanwhile. The Legion of Low Tide and Breather are seen walking down a street. Uni: Can’t believe the Sushi Pack ruined our robbery again! Titanium Chef: I know! Breather: Hopefully, you’ll beat them someday. The seven head to the playground. They then see Mystery Bastard on the small roof. Toro: Isn’t that Mystery Bastard? Mochi: I think so. Unagi: What’s he doing up there? Mystery Bastard gets off of the roof and leaves. Fugu: Where is he going? Breather: We’d better follow him. Later. Mystery Bastard is seen at Durr Burger eating some fries. Beef Boss then appears with a tray. Beef Boss: Here’s your Durr Burger Deluxe like you ordered, sir. Mystery Bastard: Thank you. Beef Boss places the tray on the table before leaving. Manny, Snap, Polygram and Crystal are seen at another table, eating. Manny: So, how are you all doing lately? Crystal: Well, we’re still preparing ourselves for Dreamcaster’s next scheme. Snap: Agreed! After all the training I did in the School of Heroes, this will be my time to finally prove myself of being a hero! Polygram: Cool! Also, I don’t think they had Durr Burgers back in the day. Back then, it was canned foods shipped in ocean liners. The four then see Mystery Bastard at a table drinking soda. Mystery Bastard then rests his head on the table in exhaust. Crystal: Isn’t that the Mystery Bastard? Manny: You mean the guy who slipped in the mud puddle? Snap: “laughs” Good one! Polygram: True! The four leave the restaurant. The Legion of Low Tide and Breather then enter the place and see Mystery Bastard. Titanium Chef: There he is. Breather: He’s not looking too good. The seven head to Mystery Bastard. Mystery Bastard sees them. Mystery Bastard: “sigh” What do you want? Uni: We came to see how you are doing. Unagi: One day, everyone will forget about the incident! Toro: True! It would be like yesterday’s news! Mystery Bastard: Look, I am done with this. I am tired and I need this break now. So don’t bother looking after me. Mochi: We’re just trying to help! Breather: You can’t just live like this! Mystery Bastard: DON’T YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND?!?! I am a pathetic excuse for an assassin. All I have done nothing for the past ten months or so is to just hunt down five living pieces of sushi. I have failed in that job and haven’t even responded to the general’s recent calls because of how big of a p***y I am! My life is on the line, and I quit! I’ve had enough! Fugu: Quit?!? Titanium Chef: You can’t quit! You’ll get them eventually! Breather: Think of what you are doing! Think of the consequences! Mystery Bastard: NO! Just leave me alone! Mystery Bastard then runs out of the restaurant in anger. Titanium Chef: Hopefully, he’ll come around. Mochi: True. Toro is seen eating a Durr Burger. Toro: What? I was busy eating. ____________________ Category:Blog posts